


Love Of Mine

by dreamcp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Universe, Character Study, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Of sorts?, prompto feels so much love and needs some in return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcp/pseuds/dreamcp
Summary: Prompto has a big heart. He knows it, too. The only problem is finding someone to share it with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been shipping this since before the game even came out, haha. Finally got some inspiration to write for it! Thanks for reading!

Prompto is the type to fall in love easily, and he knows it. He could go through all of his fingers and toes trying to count the number of crushes he's had and still have some left over. Far fewer have ever been reciprocated, of course; Prompto's usually too reluctant to act on his feelings, and he's not usually lucky enough for the other person to like him back. But he wouldn't change his fickle heart for anything; it's taught him so many lessons on love and life.

Cindy was love at first sight. He was gone the moment she walked into his life, all curves and smooth skin and smiles that could outshine the sun. And she was _smart_ too, so knowledgeable about Hammerhead and the surrounding areas, and of course about cars. Her passion for them was plain to anyone who met her, and Prompto adored how enthusiastic she got whenever they stopped into town and let her take a look at the Regalia. He never worked up the courage to tell her how he felt, but he got the sense that she knew anyway. She may not have been interested, but she was kind and never made fun of him, and Prompto appreciated that.

There had been a brief time in his late teen years when Prompto had gone to the gym semi-regularly. He quickly found it wasn't his thing, but stuck around for a while longer because of this one girl he sometimes saw around. She came two or three times a week, and Prompto would take casual glances at her from across the room. And by "casual glances" he means he ogled her. Just... watching her lift weights that looked to be half her size did something to him. Goddamn. Prompto was infatuated; she could knock him on his ass and he'd probably thank her. She caught him staring a few times, and smirked before going back to her workout. That wasn't technically a rejection, at least as far as Prompto could tell. But he felt guilty about how creepy he was probably being, and never ended up approaching her.

Undeniably, Ignis and Gladio are like his brothers. They're the two who act the most like responsible adults (which they actually are, Prompto remembers), but they're not condescending. The way they watch over him and Noctis is kinda how Prompto imagines older siblings are like. They've always got his back, even while they're teasing him within an inch of his life. The nights they spend by the fire eating and laughing together cement how much of a family they've become, in Prompto’s mind. 

And Noctis... well, Noct is something else entirely.

There was something like love at first sight when Prompto first met him. Maybe it was the allure of royalty, or the fact that anyone was willing to talk to him despite his crippling shyness. But Prompto thinks it was just the atmosphere Noct carried around him; reserved and withdrawn, but somehow also lonely and desperately looking for a friend. It's why Prompto worked so hard to change, to be good enough for Noct.

Prompto forgets about the entire rest of the world every time he and Noctis link up in battle. There's something so intimate about the exchange whenever it happens; casually taking each other's weapons, spouting one-liners with flirty undertones, everything about it makes Prompto crave more. And there's moments when he stops mid-battle to watch Noct take on enemies all on his own, warping and lunging and _panting_ and _sweating_ and it's so totally worth almost getting killed by whatever the hell he's supposed to be fighting.

Noctis is, without a doubt, his best friend. They've spent so many years practically attached at the hip, and they know each other just as well as they know themselves, if not better. Prompto knows that Noct can (and will) fall asleep in literally any position at any time; they've tested it, several times. He knows that without fail, Noct's entire face will light up whenever he reels in a fish, and sometimes (if Prompto is especially lucky that day) an excited giggle will slip out too. He knows that Noct has nightmares sometimes, but the warmth of another person is enough to keep them at bay, at least for a little while. Prompto's no stranger to holding him in the night, and though neither of them bring it up the next morning, he catches the grateful glances Noct sends his way. 

There's something more to his love for Noct, though. Devotion. Prompto knows without a doubt that he would die for Noct if necessary. Of course, not that he wouldn't do the same for his other friends, it's just different. Like he would do anything for Iggy and Gladio, 'course he would, but maybe he'd think things out a little more. It's hard for him to explain.

All he's saying is this: if either of them were staring down the barrel of a gun, Prompto would probably try to reason with the guy holding it and pull out his own arms if he needed to.

If it were Noct, he'd throw himself in the bullet's path without a second thought.

And for once in his life, Prompto feels like maybe, just maybe, the gods are on his side with this. He catches Noct watching him in the middle of fights sometimes, looking dazed and slightly red in the face. Prompto grins and only puts on more of a show, adds flourishes and reckless tricks to his style. Noctis leaves the fight so red that he looks like he's got a bad sunburn, and Prompto's a smug bastard for the next few hours.

Noct takes genuine interest in the photos that Prompto takes, and that really touches him. He pours his entire heart into his photography, and Noct knows just what to say to make him feel proud. Not to mention, the number of times Noctis has asked for selfies of Prompto when asked for input leaves him flustered and confused every time.

So yes, Prompto loves easily. But there's nothing and no one he loves more than his Prince. His King.

And one night in a small hunter town, the motel sign at their backs and the whole world at their feet, Prompto spills his insecurities to his closest friend and listens with amazement as Noctis tells him no, you're not useless, you're an important part of the team, you mean a lot to me, and it's crazy to hear those words spoken in real life and not just in his daydreams. And it's even crazier when Noct slowly but determinedly entwines their fingers together, and doesn't flinch when Prompto leans into him, and they sit in silence on the sign as the night grows deeper and darker.

And when Noct kisses him just before they head back to the room, Prompto feels his heart overflow.


End file.
